


after the party

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absurd Premise, Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Idiots in Love, Inadvertent cuddles, M/M, Naive Kageyama, Not Canon Compliant, Only one year apart in age, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Seriously Fluffy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Underage drinking maybe?, annoyed Oikawa, does not follow story line, inadvertent drunkenness, ooc maybe probably, plot does not necessarily make sense, spiked drinks, unwanted romantic/sexual attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Kageyama is invited to Oikawa's university for an elite practice match. Oikawa reluctantly helps him out of a sticky situation. Fluff.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 26
Kudos: 253





	after the party

**Me** : We won the match. [celebratory emojis]

**Iwa-chan:** Weren’t you playing a bunch of high schoolers?

**Me:** Top-ranked high schoolers, Iwa-chan.

**Iwa-chan:** So? 

Oikawa always finds it amazing that Iwaizumi’s deadpan, unimpressed demeanor can broadcast itself so readily through text messages

**Me:** Now it’s 2-1 vs Tobio-chan. I’m winning [celebratory and victory emojis]

**Iwa-chan:** Wipe that gloating smile off your face

**Me:** There’s no gloating smile on my face!

**Iwa-chan:** Yes there is

**Me:** You can’t even see me

**Iwa-chan:** I know it’s there

Oikawa frowns, wiping the gloating smile from his face

**Me** : I had 7 service aces

**Iwa-chan:** All bow before the Great God Oikawa

**Me** : I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging my superiority 

**Iwa-chan:** You have that gloating smile on again

**Me** : I do not

**Iwa-chan:** Yes you do. And you’re preening. It’s not an attractive combination

Oikawa deliberately smooths the gloating, preening smile off his face. How can Iwaizumi tell, anyway?

**Me:** I am ALWAYS attractive Iwa-chan. That’s one of the reasons you love me.

**Iwa-chan** (ignoring the last statement): I hope you were nice to Kageyama

**Me** : I’m also always nice to my kohai

**Iwa-chan** : Ha

**Me** : I was nice to him. Even though he spent the whole match glaring at me. It was very satisfying to grind his team into the dust. Tobio-chan did well, though. I don’t think there’s a lot left for me to teach him.

**Iwa-chan:** When did you ever teach him anything?

But this is plainly a rhetorical question, because Iwaizumi immediately sends another text.

**Iwa-chan** : Why are the high schoolers even there?

**Me:** I told you. Coach set up some practice matches with the best of this season’s third-years. Probably so he can evaluate them. One of the guys even organized a “recruitment party” in the dorms, so they’re staying overnight and will go home tomorrow.

**Iwa-chan**. I don’t like the sound of that. Kageyama and a party? not going to work.

**Me:** I hope it doesn’t. I don’t want him to come here.

**Iwa-chan** : Stop pouting. Not everything revolves around YOU, Trashykawa

**Me** : I’m not pouting.

**Iwa-chan:** Yes, you are.

Oikawa deliberately smooths the pout off his face.

**Me** : I’m not. And it does.

**Iwa-chan:** What does?

**Me:** Everything. Revolve around me.

A pause

**Iwa-chan:** You’ve rendered me speechless.

**Me** _:_ That is not surprising, since I am the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and all that is brilliant in this universe.

**Iwa-chan** : I’m hitting you now.

**Me:** Know that I am invulnerable to your slurs, insults, and physical attacks, Iwa-Chan. They cannot harm me.

Oikawa sticks his tongue out for emphasis.

**Iwa-chan** : Don’t stick your tongue out. That’s even less attractive than preening or gloating _._

**Me:** Is Iwa-chan taking a course in telepathy?

**Iwa-chan:** And you better check on him.

**Me:** Tobio-chan is all grown up

This is indeed the truth. Oikawa finds himself thinking of how Kageyama has filled out since Oikawa had last seen him, his long, lean muscles now stronger-looking, his shoulders broader, his thighs wider, but still with that baby-soft-looking hair. He quickly shakes himself and continues typing. 

**Me:** He can take care of himself. He doesn’t need me to mother him anymore.

**Iwa-chan:** When did you ever mother him? Oh, wait. I forgot. You were his evil stepmother. You made him do all the menial chores and sleep in the ashes.

**Me:** Everyone has to earn their keep

**Iwa-chan:** Please make up for your awful personality by checking up on him, OK? I don’t like the sound of him at a college party. Kageyama may be a volleyball genius, but he’s an idiot about everything else.

**Me:** I’m glad we agree on something.

**Iwa-chan:** And he’s too attractive to be let loose among all those unscrupulous volleyball players.

**Me:** What??? Tobio-chan, attractive?? Are you CRAZY?

**Iwa-chan:** Sighs

**Me:** Did you really just write “Sighs”?

**Iwa-chan:** I did. I am expressing my frustration that you still can’t admit it, after all this time.

**Me:** Admit what? That my kohai is a ridiculously, single-minded volleyball idiot and nothing else?

**Iwa-chan:** Right. Yeah, that’s it _._

Oikawa can feel the sarcasm flow through the airwaves _._

**Iwa-chan:** But go make sure he’s all right anyway. As a favor to me.

**Me:** You’re being over-protective, Iwa-Chan. And I need my beauty sleep after all that effort I put into being fantastic today.

**Iwa-chan:** You can have your beauty sleep. After you see that your kohai is not getting into trouble.

**Me:** Hmmph

**Iwa-chan:** Did you really just write “Hmmph”?

**Me:** No

**Iwa-chan:** You did. It’s there. On my screen. I can see it.

**Iwa-chan** : Crappykawa, stop dawdling and GO. NOW.

Oikawa puts his phone down. He feels the faintest flicker of anxiety. He had been working so hard on not thinking about Kageyama that it had not even occurred to him to be concerned about Kageyama’s safety at a college party.

By the time Oikawa shows up, the party is picking up serious steam. It is less an intimate gathering of volleyball players and more of a frat party, heavy on the alcohol.

Oikawa sighs. He’s too tired for this right now. He wasn’t kidding when he said he needed his sleep, beauty or otherwise. He has a tough course load, he has a tough volleyball schedule, and, although he sometimes enjoys them, he doesn’t have the energy for one of these meathead parties tonight.

He wanders through the suite of rooms, looking for Kageyama. He only sees one or two volleyball players here at all. The whole thing has morphed into an entirely different sort of event. 

He almost misses Kageyama, because Kageyama is dressed in a wholly unfamiliar way: he’s not wearing his volleyball uniform, or his sweats, or even the somewhat formal clothes he wore to the dinner after the match. Now he’s wearing jeans that fit him… very well, and an old, soft-looking t-shirt that hugs his torso. Oikawa has seen a lot more of Kageyama’s skin on the volleyball court, but there’s something about the way that the clothes hang on his tall, muscular frame that is… really, really nice.

Oikawa realizes he’s staring and forces himself (with unexpected difficulty) to wrench his gaze away. As he looks around, he notices that quite a few other people, both male and female, are casting surreptitious glances in Kageyama’s direction. Oikawa realizes that a number of people at this party seem to think Kageyama is pretty damn hot. This realization does not make him happy.

He glances back. Kageyama is in a small knot made up of the high school volleyball players. Oikawa approves, because it’s as though Kageyama has a shield around him. They don’t seem to be drinking much, either, which is also good news. He shudders at the thought of a drunk Kageyama.

OK. Oikawa did it. He fulfilled his senpai duties. He can report back to Iwaizumi that Kageyama is fine.

Then again, maybe he’ll stick around a little longer. Just to make sure Kageyama leaves in one piece. Yeah. That’s a good idea.

He heads over to the drinks table. There’s a keg of beer and also a pitcher full of what looks like florescent orange juice with a sign that says “non-alcoholic beverage” taped to it. He doesn’t feel like drinking himself, and the orange juice looks unappealing, too brightly colored. Plus, he knows better than to drink from an open container at a party like this.

It’s not long before Oikawa has his own small knot of people congregating around him. Mostly women, casting their usual worshipful glances up at him. He goes into auto-pilot mode, dropping wispy, teasing comments and fluttering his eyelashes. It’s easy and mindless and allows him to keep an eye on Kageyama.

Not too long after, he sees the high schoolers start to drift towards the door. Thank goodness. He’s looking forward to crawling into bed. He hastily makes excuses to the gaggle of women and heads for the exit. But then he realizes that Kageyama isn’t with them.

Hmmmm. Oikawa scans the room. There he is, still in the same spot against the wall. Someone – Oikawa recognizes one of the basketball players – is with him. The basketball team had filtered through the gym at the end of the match today, most of them staying to watch the last set. This guy is taller even than Oikawa, and he’s got his elbow casually up against the wall. Oikawa doesn’t like the way he is leaning over Kageyama, and how Kageyama is staring up into his face. Kageyama has a drink in his hand now, too.

Oikawa’s eyes flick back to the drinks table. There are a few guys there who are more openly staring at Kageyama with red, laughing faces. All of them are basketball players, he thinks. His eyes narrow as they start to move en masse, making their way over to where Kageyama is standing. Oikawa decides to follow them, a few steps back. He doesn’t think Kageyama will see him behind these tall guys.

“Kageyama-kun is happy now, isn’t he?” one of them says.

“Ye-esh?” Kagyeyama’s answer is a question.

“Work hard, play hard, right, Kagyama-kun?” says another.

They are ringing Kageyama, and the image that springs into Oikawa’s mind is of a wolf pack taking down a caribou, worrying at its hindquarters.

“I – I work hard,” slurs Kageyama, plainly having lost the thread of the conversation. “Where’s the volleyball video? You sh-shaid there would be a v – volleyball video.”

Ah, so Kageyama stayed with the promise of volleyball information. Once a single-minded idiot, always a single-minded idiot.

They grin and poke one another. “Oh, there will be Kageyama-kun, there will be. No need to worry. Have some more juice.”

Kageyama frowns and takes another sip of the shockingly orange drink in his hand.

He grimaces. “Thish joosh tastes funny.”

The guys seem to find his words hilarious. “It’s a special kind of juice. It will ensure that you have a good time tonight.”

“It will?” asks Kageyama, still frowning. He turns his head to look at the guy. He adds, in a melancholy sort of way, “I don’t usually drink joosh. I like milk.”

The guys all laugh for real now, as if Kageyama has said something completely hilarious. Oikawa doesn’t like this situation in the least.

He likes it even less, however, when super tall Evil Basketball Guy takes Kageyama by the elbow and steers him over to the couch. He pushes Kageyama’s shoulder down so he falls into the deep cushions.

Maybe it’s time for Oikawa to fulfill his senpai duties in earnest and escort Tobio-chan out of this nest of vipers. Maybe Iwaizumi was right after all.

Oikawa stalks over. Evil Basketball Guy has sat down next to Kageyama and is squashed right up against him. He has an arm around the back of the couch, barely touching Kageyama’s shoulders. His other hand is in his lap, but placed in such a way that his fingertips are resting against Kageyama’s jean-clad thigh. Kageyama doesn’t seem to notice.

Oikawa knows this guy, doesn’t he? Not just as a basketball player? Oh, yeah. Someone in his History class. He doesn’t remember his name.

But the guy evidently knows him.

“Oikawa-san,” he says measuringly.

He can also, apparently, read Oikawa, because his arm tightens slightly around Kageyama’s shoulder, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of Kageyama’s arm. He smirks as Oikawa’s eyes flare.

Oikawa is surprised at the strength of the anger coursing through him at the sight. True, Kageyama is an annoying pest that is always nipping at his heels, but he is also naïve, and he is clearly out of his depth here. Oikawa looks around for some backup – any familiar face – but he can’t see anyone else he knows in the now-crowded room. 

Kageyama blinks up at him.

“Oi-Oikawa-shan!” he says finally, the recognition startling him out of his stupor. He tries to rise. Evil Basketball Guy grips his shoulder, holding him down. 

Kageyama frowns again but stops struggling and sinks even further into the couch. He doesn’t seem to realize that the guy’s hands are all over him. Kageyama looks surprisingly small and defenseless next to Evil Basketball Guy, like a baby rabbit.

Oikawa feels an almost overwhelming urge to punch this guy. He glares, but the guy only looks back calmly, the smirk still in his eyes. He’s got the upper hand here, and he knows it.

Oikawa crouches down to Kageyama’s eye-level.

“What is Tobio-chan doing here?” he asks, his voice sounding shrill in his own ears.

Evil Basketball Guy leans forward and answers for Kageyama. “Kageyama-san is having some fun tonight.” 

“Oikawa-sh-shan,” says Kageyama, struggling again to rise to his feet. He reaches out a hand blindly and Oikawa catches it, bolstering him up.

Oikawa is very pleased to see Kageyama shake the guy’s hand off his shoulders and manage to draw himself to a standing position as Oikawa rises with him. Then he unfortunately tries for a bow. He’s about to pitch forward onto his face when Oikawa snaps out a hand to steady him. 

“We- we losht today,” Kageyama tells him in a sad voice. “When will you teash me your serve, Oikawa-san?”

“C’mon,” is all Oikawa says. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“Wait a minute,” says Evil Basketball Guy, not happy to find his prize slipping out of his grasp. He reaches out to grab Kageyama from behind, but Oikawa is too fast for him. He yanks Kageyama forward and propels him towards the door.

Once in the entryway, he stops for a moment in order to text Bokuto. Kageyama is stumbling next to him, and Oikawa curves his arm around Kageyama’s waist while he types, to prevent Kageyama from face-planting. He tries to keep typing, but Kagayama is falling to the side, almost dragging Oikawa off balance. With an impatient sigh, Oikawa pulls him in, leaning Kageyama’s head into his shoulder, both his arms meeting around Kageyama’s back so he can keep typing. 

**Me:** Kageyama was at a party. He’s drunk. Where are the high schoolers staying tonight?

**Great Horned Owl :** What? Coach told them no drinking. He’ll be seriously pissed if he finds out. Can you find him a place to crash and sleep it off? He can sneak back in early tomorrow morning. The Tower dorms, room 406.

**Me** : No way!

**Great Horned Owl** [rudely ignoring Oikawa’s response]: Hey, hey, hey! You’re the best, Oikawa!

Oikawa pinches the bridge of his nose and reminds himself that no good deed ever goes unpunished. Damn Iwaizumi! Damn Bokuto!

It’s only then that he notices that Kageyama’s arms have closed around the small of his back. Kageyama is, for all intents and purposes, hugging him. And he is practically hugging Kageyama in return. For some unknown reason, this knowledge does not repel Oikawa, nor does it cause him to fling Kageyama off of him. Instead, he finds himself tightening his arms, pulling Kageyama in the slightest bit closer. There is something almost… thrilling about Kageyama’s body pressed up against his.

He lifts a hand and runs it through Kageyama’s hair. It is as soft and fine as he imagined it would be. At his touch, Kageyama gives a small, pleased sound, and burrows even further into Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa’s breath catches at the sensation. He swallows thickly, then shakes his head wildly. Kageyama is a demon child! A monster! Not a soft, cozy, helpless thing curled up around him!

He steps back, out of Kageyama’s embrace, grabs his arm roughly, and drags him stumblingly through the door, towards his room. He’ll have to sort things out there.

They make it back to Oikawa’s room without any further _hugging_ incidents, thank goodness. Kageyama clearly has no alcohol tolerance. As soon as he’s pushed down into Oikawa’s desk chair, he immediately drops his head onto the desktop and starts snoring. 

Oikawa exhales roughly. What is he going to do? It’s been a long night, and he wishes it was over. He decides to go wash his face and brush his teeth, perhaps that will help clear his head a bit.

Unfortunately, by the time he returns, Kageyama is (as Oikawa no doubt should have expected from the spawn of the devil) now sprawled across Oikawa’s bed. He has slipped between Oikawa’s luxury sheets, and he is drooling into Oikawa’s sumptuous pillow. What? How did Kageyama even know that one was Oikawa’s bed?

“Tobio-chan,” he hisses.

Kageyama doesn’t move.

“Tobio-chan!” he says, louder, jabbing at Kageyama’s shoulder as he does so. Kageyama grumbles slightly and feebly shrugs his shoulder.

“Kageyama!” he cries out, flicking at Tobio’s forehead. Kageyama grimaces slightly but otherwise does not react.

“Kageyama Tobio!” he yells, shaking him.

Kageyama’s eyes don’t open, but there is a loud bang on the wall connecting their room to the one next over, and a voice grumbles, “It’s 1 in the morning. Shut up in there!”

Oikawa tries to lift up Kageyama’s arm, but it seems to have been magically transformed into concrete and become immovable.

Oikawa gives Kageyama a black look.

The double he shares with Kuroo is more like a closet with two beds and two desks crammed into it. There is absolutely no space to lie down anywhere but on the beds. He looks longingly at Kuroo’s bed, but Kuroo should be back soon himself.

Kageyama mumbles in his sleep then curls his hand around Oikawa’s pillow. Oikawa’s beautifully soft, fluffy pillow, the one that so perfectly coddles his head.

Quickly changing into pajamas, Oikawa angrily rolls Kageyama up against the wall, taking care to do so as roughly as possible, then awkwardly climbs in next to him.

The bed barely has room for one 6 foot-plus elite athlete, not to mention two. Oikawa huffs angrily and rolls onto his side so that his back is to Kageyama. Stupid, annoying, bed-hog Tobio-chan!

Once situated, however, he finds himself drifting off surprisingly quickly. He is so very tired. And the feel of Kageyama’s solid bulk against him is not at all unpleasant. It’s even reassuring, in an odd way, and comfortingly toasty.

Oikawa wakes up feeling like he is enclosed in a small, warm, space, like a cave. It’s quite nice, because outside of volleyball workouts, Oikawa is often cold. There’s a very gentle, slow, rocking movement, too, and for a moment he wonders if he’s actually on a boat, sailing to the islands. Is it summer break already? That would explain both the heat and the boat.

He finds himself snuggling into the warm firmness all around him, ready to drift back to sleep.

This attempt is thwarted by a startling confused rumble right next to his ear. Is it a mountain lion? On the water???

At this thought, Oikawa’s eyes jolt open. He finds himself staring straight into a pair of large blue eyes. 

The memory of the night before washes over him like some terrible nightmare. He tries to back away but finds that he can’t move. For one thing, an arm is encircling him, trapping him against Kageyama’s chest. For another (horror of horrors!), his own arms are tucked firmly around Kageyama so that _he_ is actually hugging Kageyama.

Oikawa wrenches himself free. In doing so, he tumbles onto the floor. Ouch!

Kageyama must have a serious hangover, and it’s incredibly annoying that Oikawa’s neck is as stiff as a board and he has a crick in his back, but a teeny tiny part of Oikawa thinks that maybe it is all worth it just to see Kagayama’s adorable morning face, what with his bedhead and his puffy eyes and his puzzled frown.

What?!! No way is Kageyama adorable! Kageyama is adorable like a tarantula is adorable. Or a – a hedgehog or – a – a here his mind drifts towards images of kittens and puppy dogs and frolicking lambs. What the heck? Kagyama isn’t like any of those things! Kageyama is a venomous serpent, always lurking in the grass ready to rear up and stab Oikawa in the heel.

Oikawa grabs his glasses and slams them on, and, _Oh_ \- if Kageyama isn’t even cuter in focus. His eyes are brilliant in his puffy, sleepy face, and his skin is as smooth and soft-looking as always. No! No! Oikawa pulls the emergency brake on this train of thought. 

“Why are you in my room, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asks in a low, gravelly voice.

Oikawa stares at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“In _your_ room?” he is finally able to splutter out. “In _your_ room, you – you idiot! You’re in _my_ room!” 

Kageyama blinks at him and then peers slowly around, apparently trying to reconcile the unfamiliar surroundings with his own presence.

“Why am I in your room?” asks Kageyama in the same ponderous manner.

“Excellent question, Tobio-Chan, and one I would be happy to answer once you exit the premises. You should respect your elders and not steal their covers and their very precious beauty sleep, especially after they went to considerable lengths to rescue you from a dangerous situation.”

“Dangerous sit-situation?” Kageyama repeats, looking lost. He puts a hand to his head as though it hurts. Oikawa hopes it is hurting him very much indeed.

“Yes! Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to drink from open containers at parties? Your drink was spiked.”

“Spiked?” asks Kageyama in confusion.

Oikawa immediately knows that Kageyama thinks that Oikawa is somehow implying that the drink is acting like a wing spiker. A bizarre image rises in his mind of a glass of juice lifting an arm to slam down a volleyball. He raises his eyes to the heavens.

“Not a volleyball spike! Spiked with alcohol. They got you drunk.”

“Drunk?”

“And at least one of them wanted to – to have his way with you.”

“Have his way with me?” Apparently all Kageyama is capable of doing at the moment is repeating Oikawa’s words slowly and stupidly back to him.

“To – to do _things_ to you,” Oikawa finds himself blushing. Why is he even in this position, forced to say embarrassing things to Kageyama, who is such a single-minded blockhead that he doesn’t know basic party safety?

“Things?” asks Kageyama, looking up at him, plainly baffled.

Does Oikawa have to spell it out?

Apparently he does.

‘To – to kiss you, and – and – other stuff –,” here he finds that he can’t go on. Just because he was once Kageyama’s senpai does NOT mean he has to provide sex education.

However, this appears to be enough information for Kageyama’s brain to jumpstart into action.

His eyes widen.

“It’s not my fault that practically everyone at that party wanted to make out with you,” Oikawa adds huffily.

A deep flush spreads over Kageyama’s face. At least he stops asking questions.

“Now get up. You need to get back to the other dorm.”

Kageyama makes no move to rise. Oikawa imagines he is not feeling his best, but he has no sympathy to spare for the ungrateful moron before him.

“He told me it was a training party,” Kageyama says, finally. “That we would watch… volleyball videos.” He is apparently still trying to fit all the pieces together.

Oikawa can’t help grinning to himself at the same time he feels an inexplicable wave of affection.

“They gave me… spiked juice?”

“Yes,” confirms Oikawa.

“You brought me back here to sleep?”

“Yes! To sleep.”

“Because he was going to… kiss me?”

“Well, I think so. He looked like he wanted to. And you were too out of it to give consent.”

“Then I- then I – slept in… I’m in – “ he looks around him again, now taking in the blankets and the pillow. “In your – your...” Kageyama’s voice trails off.

“Yes, you took over my bed, you caveman heathen, and you owe me a set of clean sheets.”

But Kageyama still seems to be working on processing last night's events. He frowns and continues, as if Oikawa hasn’t spoken.

“And you… slept here also?” he turns it into a question. Oikawa doesn’t know why Kageyama is asking this. He must have seen and felt his own arms around Oikawa. He must have seen and felt Oikawa’s arms around him. Kageyama watched Oikawa fall out of the bed. He would think Kageyama is asking in order to humiliate Oikawa, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Kageyama seems to be genuinely trying to figure out the sequence of events that landed him where he is now.

“Yes, I slept in my bed, too!” Oikawa says defensively. “In no way do my responsibilities to my kohai extend to sleeping on the floor.”

Kageyama slowly turns a very dark shade of red as he stares unblinkingly at Oikawa.

“Stop staring, Tobio-chan. It’s rude to stare! And many people would think it was a privilege to sleep in my bed.”

“Did I – did we – do _th-things_?” asks Kageyama, his eyes wide. He frantically lifts up the covers as though checking for evidence and seems relieved to find that he is still wearing his zipped and buttoned jeans as well as his t-shirt.

“What?!!!! No! No! Nothing happened, Tobio-chan, you numbskull, except that you stole a good night’s sleep from me.” Which isn’t strictly true. Once Oikawa finally got to sleep, he slept really well.

“And now we’d best get going,” he continues, trying for a brisk, Captain-like manner. “You need to get back to your dorm before the coach realizes you’re gone.”

His tone of voice seems to calm Kageyama down, and he slowly sits up in the bed.

It is not too much longer until Kageyama is safely back in Bokuto’s capable hands, and finally out of Oikawa’s. There! Done.

It is only when he gets back to his room that he sees the note from Kuroo.

_I left you two lovebirds asleep. You look so cute together!_

_XO_

Oikawa growls. Uggh!

Later that day, after a long run and a cleansing shower, Oikawa thinks he has finally exorcised Kageyama from his mind. He is at his desk, trying to work his way through his math homework, when there is a ping on his phone.

It is from Iwaizumi. A picture.

He recognizes Kageyama first, the distinctive fall of his hair across the curve of his head. But he is in an unusual position – his eyes are closed, and his head is bent over something Oikawa doesn’t recognize – something brown, and slightly wavy. Kageyama’s arm is also curved around something – _someone_ , rather. Agghhh! No! He’s holding Oikawa – in his arms! And his face is pressed against Oikawa in such a way that it appears as though he is kissing the top of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa’s eyes are also closed, and his face is tucked snugly into Kageyama's chest. His own arm is wrapped around Kageyama’s waist, and they are about as close as two people can possibly get while asleep.

Oikawa is going to kill Kuroo!

He drops his face into his hands. Then his head shoots up. What could Iwa-chan possibly be thinking about this incriminating picture? Nearly in a panic, he shoots back a text.

**Me** : Nothing happened!!!!! I swear!

**Iwa-chan:** I know.

A pause.

**Iwa-chan:** You’re not as awful as you pretend to be.

Another pause

**Iwa-chan:** Sappykawa

There is a loud knock on his door, startling Oikawa. He has been staring at the math textbook for some time now, trying to make sense of the problem set. His eyes keep moving over the same lines over and over again, taking nothing in.

When he swings the door open, he is astonished to see Kageyama standing before him. His first thought is that Kageyama went back to sleep and missed his train. But Kageyama looks freshly showered, changed, and wide awake.

He is even more surprised when Kageyama blurts out, without preamble, “Has Oikawa- san also wanted to – to…”

“To _what_?” Oikawa demands, but his heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and he is finding it difficult to catch his breath.

“To – to kiss me?” Kageyama continues, the now familiar red suffusing his face and neck. Even his arms are a bit dusky. 

“Wh-wh-what?” is all Oikawa can stutter out.

“Because,” Kageyama continues, as though Oikawa hasn’t spoken. “Because, any such thoughts from Oikawa-san would not be un-unwelcome.” The last bit comes out in a rush, as though it’s been carefully rehearsed. As though Kageyama has missed his train on purpose, delaying his trip home, expressly for the purpose of conveying this important information to Oikawa.

Oikawa’s fingers tighten on the door handle.

Kageyama is staring at him with eyes that are absolutely enormous in his face, and there is such an expression of embarrassed but determined hopefulness on it that Oikawa’s heart clenches.

He doesn’t answer. He can’t. It’s ridiculous, but he is unable to move. He is completely frozen.

But Kageyama surprises him for a third time, because he doesn’t wait for Oikawa to speak. Instead, he reaches out to Oikawa and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him in for a clumsy kiss. Their mouths touch, but barely.

The action unfreezes Oikawa. His hands come up automatically to Kageyama’s face, holding it in place. Oikawa tilts his own head, and now their mouths fit together properly. He can’t help smiling as he starts to kiss Kageyama – slowly, gently, soft pressure against Kageyama’s mouth, relishing the feel of Kageyama under his lips, under his fingers. He likes that Kageyama is a clumsy kisser. There are still some things left for him to teach Tobio-chan after all.

_His_ Tobio-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title - will change as soon as i can think up a better one
> 
> i am still uncertain about names/honorifics - please correct me if any are wrong.
> 
> thanks for reading ;-)
> 
> cheers


End file.
